


Finally // Beautiful Stranger

by otso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But he's bi, College AU, High school AU ??, Hinata - Freeform, Hinata Shouyo is a sunshine, Hinata as the elegant, In high school, M/M, Major - Freeform, Music Major Atsumu, OmiHina, Sakusa - Freeform, Sakusa is a panicking gay, Sakusa isn't a clean freak, Sakusa with tattoos, Sakusa's mom issa mood, Sweet, Sweet Hinata, dance, sakuhina, tattoo artist bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otso/pseuds/otso
Summary: Just Fine Art student Sakusa crushing over a high school student Hinata Shouyo.-----I just had this thought of Hinata as a dance major and Sakusa with tattoos.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Hinata Shouyo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while suffering from stomach pain, I'm probably going to laugh at myself when I re-read this.

Sakusa groaned before he sat up letting the blanket falls off of his naked upper body. He's been awake for an hour now, but still feeling lazy to do something. His newly perm black hair is sticking out in all directions and he can't fully open his eyes. He can't remember if he took off his eye contact last night or Atsumu did, but he feels his eyes sore, and his body is aching.

He brushed stray strands of his hair away from his face and decided to pick up his phone. It was in a low battery and he got tons of notifications. Mostly are from Instagram. Which he rarely uses, still he opens it to see his notification button bombarded by random people. They are all likes and comments about his certain posts, so he clicked the post that he doesn't remember posting. It was a video of him, last night if he remembers. Showing off his newly permed hair and his tattoos on his neck and arms.

The tattoo was designed by Atsumu and Bokuto was the one who tattooed it on him. "Ugh, people are getting wet for me, what a loser," he said grinning before he turned off his phone, collapsing on his bed again.

"Not going to school today?"

He turned his head at his right to see a topless Atsumu leaning at the door frame, with bed hair, wearing only sweatpants, and holding a bowl of cereal.

"I'm going. Just need to get rid of my hangover" he said rolling and lying on his stomach.

Sakusa tried to recall what happened last night.

They went bar-hopping to celebrate their exam results and ended up at Bokuto's Tattoo shop — _drunk_ , where he and Atsumu both got a matching henna tattoo (good thing it was henna) that is definitely not cool at all. Atsumu got a Cupid tattooed on his shoulder, while Sakusa has a heart with the arrow of the Cupid pierced on it tattooed on his chest. It was so cheesy and they are irritated that Bokuto didn't even stop them.

"Okay, but when will you start living at your own condo?" Atsumu sat on his bedside, picking up his phone for notifications while his other hand still holding his cereal.

"I told you it was a mess." The raven-haired male says as he lay sideways, back facing Atsumu, and he lazily reaches for the charger.

He's been living at Atsumu's condo for almost a month now. He used to live at the university's dorm since the main house of the Sakusa is too far from his university. Then he decided to buy a condominium and slowly, as days passed, turned into an art studio.

At first, it was only the other room, then he needed a bigger space. So he used the living room. Shoving all of his stuff in his room. Then gradually, stuff at his house start disappearing. It became an empty house. Except for his art materials and some things he needed. All of his things are now at either Bakuto's house or Atsumu's.

Shortly after, Sakusa decided to get his notes ready for school. Atsumu already left for his Music Theory class so that's left him in the condo. Sakusa wonders how that guy can still attend class with a hangover. Compared to Sakusa, the blond is a big alcohol drinker, but he rarely suffers from a hangover. It's like he turns alcohol into water or something.

Sakusa went to his university wearing a white long sleeve with two buttons open, tucked in with his beige trouser. He also decided to wear fake glasses that match his 90's perm hair and his brown sling bag. Giving a vibe of an art student. Lately, he's been more into lousy, loose clothes than the usual fitted jeans and t-shirt he wears.

It's probably the weather. _Perhaps_.

The weather is also nice today. It wasn't that hot even though it's already 2 in the afternoon. But as much as Sakusa loves the weather today, all he wants is to go home and take a rest because his head felt like it's being slice into two.

"Okay, so that's it for today. The project's deadline is next week Monday. Goodbye"

One more class and he can go home. If only it wasn't a major subject he'll probably skip it. Sakusa sighed again before fixing his glasses. As he raised his head, his eyes landing to a person who's busy staring at the huge bulletin board in the hallway.

Sakusa inspected the boy, who is wearing very familiar clothes, a _uniform_ rather.

A high school student?

The kid is shorter than him, probably a first-year student, he has this big, black backpack. And he's staring intently at the board, which has a map of the school. Sakusa's eyebrow raised. The kid probably noticed his present as he turned to look at Sakusa. Boy, he has never been this much surprised before.

No, the kid doesn't look like anything scary. He's just too 'surreal,' he's intimidating (in a weirdly nice way). Small frame, big eyes, small face, plump lips, boy, if he's not wearing a school uniform, Sakusa will probably think he is a girl. Definitely look like a girl.

The kid looked at him, the body now facing Sakusa, head tilting a little like a puppy. Sakusa suddenly remembers his dog Shiro who's in the care of his parents since he can't take care of him—not because he's busy at school. It's because he has a messy house. Thankfully, his parents haven't decided to pay him a visit yet.

"Hi" a soft voice has caught him off guard, startling him a little seeing the kid is now standing in front of him. "Ah, sorry" the kid apologized sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

The college boy suddenly has this urge to copy him and rubbed his itching tattoo on his neck. Yes, he took a bath, just that sometimes his tattoos itched.

"What?" He asks, thankful that he (finally!) can muster to say something rather than just gawking at the kid.

"Uhm, I'm actually lost," he said shyly, cheeks blushing a little. Of course, Sakusa tried his best not to coo him.

"Do you... need to find the exit?" Sakusa asked trying to make the kid looked at his eyes, like telepathy saying 'look up! Look up!' Obviously, that didn't work.

"No, I'm... actually looking for someone. He's an engineering student. But I don't know where to..." His soft voice trailed off, blushing more. Seriously, he's slowly turning into a tomato, Sakusa's least favorite vegetable, or was it a fruit? Never mind.

"What is his name? I know some friends who're in the same department"

"Really?" He finally looks up to meet Sakusa's eyes and damn. He wasn't ready. His eyes are honey-colored and very vibrant, definitely not the usual dark chocolate Asian eyes. He wonders if he's wearing a contact lens.

"I don't really know him, I just picked up his I.D. in the cafe and I think it's important," he said as he rummages through his bag. He then pulled off an I.D. with a thick lace that's similar to Sakusa, though the layout is different since he's in the Fine Arts Department.

"Oh, that's nice of you," he said, because really what's more to say? He wonders if ever the kid picked up an I.D. of a student who goes somewhere very far, will he travel all the way to just give back a school I.D.?

"I lost my I.D. before and it really causes a lot of trouble so..." It's like the kid could read Sakusa's mind that he felt ashamed of judging the kid. Well, he's not really judging, he's just _—wondering if he will._

"Can I see it?" He asked and the boy held the ID to him. It's a second-year college student, just like Sakusa. It says in the I.D. his course and his year level. At the back is the school's tel. number, parent, and some more unnecessary information Sakusa doesn't need. The picture of the boy is familiar with. He probably met him somewhere between those non-stop parties he had attended.

"I think I know him. But I'll ask a friend of mine if he could help me. Though if I can't, there's a lost and found office in the main building. I can just bring this there" Sakusa brought the ID inside his bag and giving the younger a smile, which made him smile.

"Oh, thank you" he mumbled, eyes not meeting Sakusa's.

"Welcome" He replied and then there's silence.

Sakusa should be leaving now since he has a class in 10 minutes, yet he can't find the courage to end this interaction with a high school student. ' _Seriously Sakusa, a high school student?'_

"Uhm... I should get going now, then." He said bowing to Sakusa. Before he could even turn his back Sakusa beat him into that.

"Ah wait, do you—do you know your way out?" He watched the kid's reaction going from blank then to slightly alarmed. Like — _oh, shit right I don't know where to go._

Sakusa tried holding himself not to laugh, or he'd risked being called a weirdo by this kid.

"Oh. Right, I think it's somewhere between those buildings?" The ginger hair boy says, pointing at the two 4-story building that belongs to the English and Science Department. Good thing Sakusa asked or this kid will probably end up being lost at this college until May. He shook his head.

"Ah, no. Do you want me to walk you?"

 _'Great, do that it's not like your going to be late, right?'_ His subconscious clearly has its own brain. _'Sorry'_

"Won't you be late for your class?"

"I'm done for today. I'm actually on my way to the library which is also near the exit gate so no hustle" it's no lie, the library is near the gate, but he's not going to the library. The last time he visited the library was when he's a freshman. God, he was so excited to start college he took his essays seriously, only to find out you can just ask some of the lit members to write you an essay and pay an affordable price.

"Okay, thank you"

They started walking with that awkward silence again. So Sakusa searched for reasons inside his brain why he's being so nice to a lost high school student when he can clearly just tell him directions or just ignore him. Why did he even stop walking when he saw the boy? It's not like it's his first time seeing a high school student in his school nor general. Goodness, even his weirdness is _weirding_ him out.

"What are you doing here anyway? I mean besides the ID thing. You don't have class?"

"Actually, I've been lost here since lunch break. So I just skipped school" the smaller said, giggling a little, Sakusa thinks he giggled like an elementary girl but then it doesn't sound cringe-y at all.

"Wow, that's like 3 hours ago, how come you didn't asked the guard or passerby?"

"I'm not—I don't plan to. Thought I could read the map right."

"Yeah, the map on that board was ancient. So that's probably why you're lost. Plus the Engineering department swapped with the Law Department"

"Oh, that's why I kept seeing the Law Department." He mumbled but enough for Sakusa to hear.

While awkwardly walking side by side, Sakusa noticed that this kid is probably the goody-two-shoes type of kid.

He has his ginger hair cut in the standard hair cut for high school males, (because in college you don't really have the standard hair cut they required, except for some courses), he's wearing newly polish black shoes —the one Sakusa never like to wear. In his high school he's either wearing sneakers, slippers, or nothing at all, he usually gets scold for that both by his mother and his teachers. The boy is also wearing his uniform properly and it fitted him. And his bag is bigger than Sakusa's and its bulging. Like there are tons of books inside, he wonders if they have lockers in their school. This kid just radiate ' _someone-who-has-a-position-in-class_ '. Very not-Sakusa who usually skip classes sleep on the rooftop and only attend club activities.

"Anyway. Haven't asked you for your name. I'm Sakusa, fine arts, the second year"

"Shouyo. Hinata Shouyo. I'm a fourth year, I go to the high school few blocks away here."

If Sakusa remembers correctly, that high school is known for focusing on the three major fundamentals of music. Music, Arts, and Dancing, though he has classmates who graduated from the said school he doesn't really know how good the systems of that school. Sakusa attended a private school in his province before he moved here for college.

"Planning to attend here after grad?" He asks just to continue the conversation.

"Not really. They don't offer the course I like" Though Sakusa hates to admit it, there's a slight spark of disappointment inside him that he quickly shove in the corner. Because dude, _why would he be disappointed?_ It's not as if they've known each that long.

' _Or maybe I'm just disappointed that he's going to this college_ '. He argues though that doesn't make sense at all. Doesn't matter, it's not like anyone will know about his silly debate with his mind.

He mentally shakes his head before thinking of another question, like a job interview. "What's the course you like?"

"Dancing"

"You dance?"

"I don't look like it, but yeah."

"Oh, here is it. Thank you, Sakusa senpai" he bowed to the older. Upon hearing the word ' _senpai_ ' that came out of the smaller's mouth, Sakusa tried his best not to blush. Hinata said it cutely that Sakusa couldn't think of what to say. He flashed the older a smile before walking, hands holding the strap of the bag as he crossed the road.

He thinks that a big ass bag is making him even smaller. He looks like a cute cartoon character that Sakusa love watching when he was a kid. Though there's a slight disappointment that he might never see this Hinata Shouyō again, he just let it go.

Instead, he decided to skip class and visit the library and try to look for some books about painting. Though he doubts there is.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time they met, it was unexpected. Really, since they never expect to meet again —well not for Sakusa. He was busy detangling the impossible knot his earphone has entered _(it been months since the last time he used it, he bought an airpod but he always misplaced it)_ and didn't notice that he almost bumped into the café's glass door.

"Oopsie!" He was startled with the voice and small hands that grip and pulled him back, almost letting the earphone slip. He looked up to see a female high school student. She has black hair tied into two buns, Sakusa reminds him of Chun Li and her uniform is quite familiar.

"Oh sorry"

"Risa —oh senpai!" He looked at his left to see the approaching Hinata Shouyo whom he never expected to meet. He's not wearing the school coat he wore the last time they met, instead, he's wearing a yellowish cardigan with a school logo, the metal name tag, underneath is a white polo shirt and black tie. His orange hair is cut neatly just like the last time he saw him. He's carrying his big backpack again.

"Senpai, nice to see you again," he said smiling, eyes turning into a crescent moon and Sakusa hates that stupid tingling feeling inside him, like when his dog, Shiro rub his whole fury body to his foot to show affection.

"Oh, Shouyō" don't hate him for the lack of introduction. Meeting a high school student, whom he doesn't really know but he kinda like, in a café is not— something he is ready. 

Especially someone who is the total opposite of Sakusa. _'Dude, this Hinata Shouyō is shining so bright it bedazzles the non-existing vampire blood off of me'._

He can't really say _'it's nice to meet him again'_ when he doesn't really know if he's happy to see him again. Besides, the longest conversation they have is about finding a stupid engineering student to give back his ID that he lost ( _because he's stupid)_ and that 5 minutes walk to the gates that ended up like Sakusa recruiting him to his college school.

"You know him, Hinata?" The girl who he noticed is still holding his arm asked Shouyō. "Acquaintance" he answered. ' _Great, now we're acquaintances'_. Of course, he didn't say that out loud.

"Uhmm.." He interrupted clearing his throat to get the attention of the girl. They both looked at Sakusa and the girl seems to notice that he's still holding his arm. She let go with a yelp and muttered a sorry as redness creeps into her face. 

' _Cute_ '. He thought.

"We should get going now, the others are waiting," Shouyō said after that minute-long silence of awkwardness. The girl nodded before turning back and pushing the door. "Bye, Senpai," Shouyō said cheerily and followed the girl inside the café.

"Who in those two is your crush?" He jolts his hand landing on his chest, startled by the voice. He looks at the owner of the voice to see his mother grinning stupidly at him. He totally forgot that he is meeting with his mother at this café. 

It's Friday, and Friday is their official afternoon date since Sakusa has a Saturday morning class and work at the weekend, while his mom's day off is Friday. 

"Seriously?" He asks rolling his head. Sakusa gave up untangling his earphone and shove it back to his pocket. He opened the door for his mom who's still smiling teasingly at him. "Stop smiling like that" he scolded her only to receive a smacked on his arm.

"Ow" he complains rubbing his arm, his mother just rolled his eyes. 

"Order me the usual okay?" She says walking towards their usual table that—thankfully, is not occupied. 

It didn't slip from Sakusa the way the guys in the cafe turn their heads to his mother. Its always like that. His mom looks really young to have a kid, especially a college kid. Sakusa thinks it's because his mom is a pharmacist and she works in Watson's _—(Every girl's favorite place. Where they can buy all the products they needed for beautifying themselves—)_ she has a very young face.

  
There's even this situation where one of his schoolmates who saw the two of them thought Sakusa has a sugar mom. 

' _Well, I have a mom, though not 'sugar' mom or whatever it is.'_ They had Sakusa when his parents are in high school. His dad is a photographer. Sakusa is an only child. And it's also not a secret to them that he's bi, he's thankful that they don't really mind his sexuality _. 'Just use condoms for safety!'_ His dad tells him every time.

When he got back to their sits, placing the tray of food to the table, he noticed that in the back section of the café, near where the shelves of books are, Shouyō sat in a small round table talking with his schoolmates probably. Papers and notebooks on the table. 

Looking at each of the students, Sakusa also noticed one thing that they all have —the ' _nerd vibes_ '. Sakusa doesn't know how, he just knows a nerd when he met one. Especially when there are scattered books and papers on their table and they are talking with brows furrowed.

"Omi?" Once again he found himself staring at Hinata, he quickly looked back at his mother. 

"Yeah?"

"I'm asking you if you want dad to help you with your project. He said he's free this weekend" Right. His project. He mentioned it last night with her through chat, saying he still doesn't have any idea. "It's fine, I still have a week and a half. You know rushing is my thing"

"Don't make it your hobby" she said, albeit Sakusa wonder if she really means the warned or not. His parents have this weird way of raising him that even he is confused. They often act like they are more like a friend than a parent. Especially when he is with his dad.

Every now and then, Sakusa always finds himself looking at the table of the high school kids, especially to that short guy with red hair name Shouyō. He doesn't really know why he finds Shouyō talking with his friends with that determined-look, _amusing_.

"Do you like one of those kids?" His mom suddenly asked making him frown.

"What?" He picked up his ice choco and sipped on it. His appearance made it look like he's pouting.

"You keep staring at them," she said matter-of-fact and shrugged.

"I'm not" he argues back making her mom raised an eyebrow to him.

"I don't really know that kid" he even added to make her believe. But still, she won't be fazed. Well, what's new? Sakusa never wins an argument when it comes to his mom. 

"Fine" he grumbled, sulking a little as he tells her the story of how he met Hinata Shouyō.

"And I think he's cute. But that's it. It's our only second time meeting so" he explains. He looked at her mom who looks like he's trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Why are you acting like a teenager?" 

"I am, I'm only 19" and turning 20 next month tho, but he never mentioned.

"I suddenly remember when the first time you told me about your crush when you're elementary. You were still cute that time"

"Mom..." He whined. He doesn't really want to talk about that embarrassing moment.

"Oh c'mon Omi. It's been a while since you had a crush. All you did this year is making out with random college kids"

"I'm not" he protested, pouting a little. And he doesn't mind acting like a baby in front of his mom, in a public place. He knows he's good looking so it doesn't matter. Though he's kinda worried that people might think it's weird because of his tattoos.

"Don't lie. Bokuto told me"

"Ugh, I shouldn't trust him"

The two talk about random stuff about their week. About his new weird tattoo that's paired with Atsumu, his mom laughed at that. They also talked about the new manager in her mom's workplace and how he is obviously hitting on her and how his dad is really furious about that. Jealous dad is the funniest for the two of them. He's like a character who came straight out of a movie.

"Hey, it seems like they already left except for Shouyō" his mom interrupted him from telling a funny story. He looks at where Shouyō is, busy flipping pages of his book, writing something on his notepad. 

"So?" He asks though he knows what his mom meant. She's always like that. Especially if he finds the girl or boy cute, she'll be very pushy. Thus, Sakusa ended up having oozing confidence, thanks to his mother.

When Shouyō pick up his things and shoved them all to his bag, he also noticed his mom picking up his phone and bag.

"Where ar--"

"Shouyō!" Oh shit.

Shouyō looked startled by the stranger who called him. She looks pretty tough, he also noticed a familiar figure sitting across where the woman is standing. _'Sakusa-senpai?'_ He wonders.

The woman ushered him to come forward and Shouyō being the good kid, obliged. Though still confused about why the woman knows his name. Shouyō wonders what she is to Sakusa.

 _Girlfriend?_ Uhm, maybe. Though she doesn't look like a college student or maybe Sakusa senpai like dating older than him. 

_Sister?_ That's also possible, he kinda looks like her.

"Uhm, yes?"

"I'm Miro. Do you have some spare time?" He blinked, shifting his gaze towards the woman's handshaking Hinata's hand and then to her face and then to Sakusa.

"I mean, are you free or you have something to do today?" She asked again and he heard Sakusa groaned, mumbling a word that Hinata didn't understand.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm heading home I guess?" He wasn't sure why he's telling a stranger something about him. But he won't really know if he's in trouble or not. Sakusa is there so maybe not, but he doesn't really know Sakusa so... _is he in trouble?_

"Great! Actually, my boss called me for an emergency and I have to leave Omi here and I was wondering if you could accompany him to the mall? I mean he told me he knows you"

  
Sakusa was in horror as he watched his mom tell lies confidently, though the buying stuff in the mall is not a lie. He felt bad for Shouyō who he can literally read the word confusion on his face. And he looks uncomfortable. ' _God this is so embarrassing!'_ And like magic, his mom is gone and Shouyō is sitting in front of him, fidgeting his fingers. 

Sakusa heaved a sigh.

"Sorry about that. My mom is very... pushy" Shouyō only nods his head and then his eyes widen. Oh here we go, Sakusa thought.

"Your mom? You mean, that's your mom?" He always sees that kind of reaction and he's so used to it. Albeit, Shouyō looks really cute like that. That, you didn't hear from Sakusa.

"Yep"

"Biological mom?" 

Sakusa nodded

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, the last time I checked my birth certificate she's my mom... I'm certain" Shouyō sat properly again. 

"Wow. I thought she's your girlfriend or sister"

"Many people thought too"

His lips went into a thin line, and then they started avoiding each other's gaze. Though Sakusa steals some glances to Shouyō and he can see how nervous he looks. When Shouyō looks at him, he quickly looks away. _'Gosh, why he is so awkward in front of Shouyō? He doesn't even feel any shame when he sucked someone's lips in front of many people.'_

"So..." 

"Listen. You don't really have to go with me. She wouldn't know." Sakusa quickly cuts him before Shouyō rejects him. Clearly, the kid wasn't comfortable. I mean, who the fuck would want to go shopping with someone he only met twice and mind you the second time wasn't planned.

"Oh, —okay" they both nodded, and then Shouyō stood up, gathering his bag. He gave Sakusa a bow, how polite, and then he started walking. 

_'See? He doesn't want to go!' It's not like he's expecting Shouyō to agree on something very 'absurd?'_ Can't find the right words, but absurd can fill it up.

Sakusa sighed, he picked up his phone and his wallet and stood up. Turning around, he was taken aback to see Shouyō walking towards him. And ' _looking_ ' at him. 

_'Did he left something?'_ He wondered he look back at the table to see it empty. Then why did...

Shouyō stood in front of him, looking up him. He noticed the height difference between them.

 _'Is it weird that their height is perfect for tiptoe kiss and forehead kiss?'_ He mentally shook his head, shoving the idea in the deepest, darkest pit of his brain.

"Actually, I don't mind sparing some time" 

They stood there like stupid for a minute, just looking at each other. Shouyō is wearing a contact lens, and the color looks good on him. His cheeks are rosy red and he noticed that he has freckles, he looks good on them.

"Okay," Sakusa mumbled.

"Okay"

  
—

  
"Does it hurts?" Shouyō asked eyes on the two tubes of acrylic on his hand and reading both descriptions. The colors just look the same yet the prices are different because of the brand name. And he's no expert which one is the better.

"It hurts for the first time, and then you just get used to it" Sakusa is standing beside him holding a small basket for the art materials. For some reason, Shouyō can't help but steal glances at Sakusa. He looks likes an anime character his younger sister loves watching. Tattoos, long curly hair, tall and looks like a foreigner.

"How many tattoos you got?"

Sakusa stop to think and then he shrugged. "Can't remember"

"So you're covered with tattoos?" He picks up a small container with hot pink paint inside. It's a cute color with silver glitters.

"Only my face and some 'special parts' are clean" Hinata snort hearing the 'special parts' and noticed Sakusa's smiling a little as he picked up three tubes of acrylic.

"Cool. I have a very low pain tolerance so I don't think I'll get a tattoo" he says walking towards the next aisle and checking out the other colors. This time the description said it's oil paint. Shouyō doesn't know what's the difference between acrylic and oil. 'Maybe you add oil on this one', he thought.

"Well if you changed your mind, I can recommend you to my friend. He owns a tattoo shop"

His eyebrow raises. 'He got lots of tattoos, he got a friend who owns a tattoo shop, he goes to college, he's tall and he looks like he works out a lot.' Shouyo tried to remember what Yachi has once told him about college guys with tattoos.

"So you're part of a gang or something?" Shouyo asks. He watched Sakusa's expression switch from surprise to something like he wants to laugh.

"What?" Sakusa asked bewildered.

"My friend told me that some of the college students with lots of tattoos are part of a frat or gang" 

"I'm not part of such group —wait are you talking about those kinds of college students who do crime and drugs?" 

Sakusa has been told by his dad once 'I wouldn't be surprised if your grandma will think you're in a frat with those tattoos' and at some point of his college life when he got his whole body filled with tattoos, his mom announced to him that 'you look like those drug pusher in news'

"I'm not really sure about what my friend told me, but maybe. Do you do drugs?" 

"Well, I don't. I do smoke and drink alcohol sometimes but I don't do drugs. That's not cool at all. Plus, my dad will kill me if I did"

"Cool. I don't look like it but I'm kinda dense you know. So I was worried if I made friends with the wrong people again." Shouyō sighed in relief. 

So far, he hasn't been exposed to those kinds of things by those strangers he talked with. There's this one time he talked with someone on the bus. Just somehow are you's and I'm fine's. His worst could have been when the guy at the bus station keep asking him for money.

"Again?" This time Sakusa left his stuff forgotten and looked up to see Shouyō across the aisle picking up random tubes of color. He watches as the kid just shrugs his shoulder like it's just nothing.

"I talked with strangers without thinking that it might put me in danger. I get scolded by my mom many, many times" Shouyō huff and Sakusa couldn't help but to frown with that.

"Well, you should change your hobby" 'his mom's favorite line,' meaning —stop whatever that shit you're doing. Though he knows Shouyo doesn't know that meaning.

"Wait, are we friends or?"

"Or acquaintances?" Sakusa added grinning a little. Recalling what Shouyō said when the Chun Lee girl asks if he knows him.

"We're friends, I guess. Or you want more?" Sakusa says teasingly. 

He doesn't know where he got the confidence. Maybe it's the fact that he cannot see Shouyō's face fully since he's just the same height as the aisle or maybe he finally found his missing confidence he lost since they were in the café.

"I think you're really cool. Are you a homophobe?" Shouyō asked, tiptoeing so he could see Sakusa properly. Cute, Sakusa thought.

"Homophobe? No. You'll be surprised how many gay friends I have" 'And they even look more manly than me you won't think they are gay.' He didn't say that because he just felt like Shouyō would ask more about them. He doesn't like giving up the spotlight for them when he's the one who's here.

"How many?"

"Lots. Maybe 20? 23?" He said spouting some random number. He had met many gay and other members of LGBTQ during his one and half years in college and some of them became his close friends. Atsumu, Bokuto, and funny how many of them are not in the same department as he is. The power of partying.

"Well, then I'm taking the 24th spot. I'm gay" 

Okay. 

That, he didn't expect that. No. Maybe. Shouyō looks cute, but he doesn't really look like gay —because he looks feminine? Like the kind where you wouldn't think it's gay but it's too girl but not gay. 'Or whatever it's hard for him to explain', and who he is to judge anyway? His friends are the least expected to be gay in their school. And he's bi.

"Wait, are you just joking about it?" Shouyō is now standing beside him eyes wide, his face simply said 'fuck I came out with the wrong dude'.

"No, I'm not, I'm just surprised" Sakusa quickly explain. 

"Well, I'm actually bisexual so..." He didn't expect Shouyō to tell him his gay. Although a lot of people have accepted LGBTQ, there are still people who are not very happy about them and also there are people who are scared to come out. 

"Really?"

"I have a fair amount of ex-boyfriends and girlfriends" he again explained. He has this habit of telling people that he has experienced dating both boys and girls. It's because of these certain social media issues in which people in social media, lots of them, said that they are bisexuals when in reality they are really not. So sometimes when one says they are bisexual, people will start asking for evidence —which is unnecessary. They really asked for pieces of evidence to prove your sexuality. Yes, that's how it is nowadays. 

"It must be nice being in college"

"Depends. If you like your course then you'll enjoy college"

"Do you enjoy college?" Sakusa thought about it for a minute. Clearly, he can say he enjoyed it, painting has been his thing. Though sometimes it's really hard to force out 'his creative mind' to finish a project. Sometimes he just felt like it's not enough like he wants to shift course because he has also thing for photography, music, and history. 

That's the problem when you have many options in your life, it's hard to choose, and there are those what-ifs that linger in you every time you make decisions.

"I think, I enjoy the parties a lot," he said grinning. Shouyō rolled his eyes but then he smiled too. 

When they paid for the paints, canvases, and some notepads for Shouyō, they decided to stop by the ice cream parlor. Sakusa felt awkward since the shop is literally in all pastel colors with kids and girls and here he is, in all black, tattoos showing and he is with Shouyō who looks excited. People are looking at them and although he enjoys the attention, he also thinks people might think that he's the bad guy here trying to bribe a cute high school kid with ice cream. 

"Senpai, what flavor you want?" Shouyō asked tapping on the glass. Sakusa strode towards him, checking the flavors behind the glass wall. Insides are ice creams with a different flavor. They all look good, but Sakusa is not a big fan of ice cream and he doesn't really know if Avocado flavor really tastes Avocado, same with Strawberry. He still remembers that one coconut-flavored candy Osamu gave. Taste gross.

"Ah, chocolate" 'because nothing goes wrong when it comes to chocolate'. He thought. 

He watches as Shouyō talks to the person behind the counter. 

For someone who is so small, he eats a lot of ice cream. Sakusa thinks six scoops of cookies and cream are a lot but he doesn't really want to say anything to Shouyō and offend him.

When they are about to pay, he pulls out his wallet behind his back. "I'll pay" he quickly said, picking up his credit card.

"I got this"

"C'mon I've already bothered you" He didn't expect himself to say that almost whining as he had a hard time picking up his card with his stuff weighing down his arms.

"It's fine"

"Shouyo" he warned. Finally getting his card. Shouyo turned to face him, both ignoring the cashier who's watching them with brows furrowed. Obviously annoyed.

"How about let's just pay separately?" Shouyo suggested. Giving the cashier cash for his ice cream.

"Seriously?" Sakusa mumbled, finally giving up. 

"You can treat me next time" Shouyō assured him. He doesn't understand that feeling inside him, like someone's tugging inside him. 

_'Next time is good.'_

He gave his card to the cashier and Shouyō volunteered to pick the tray since Sakusa is already holding his stuff. Though he's worried that Shouyo might trip or something. _'It's just that, he's so small! He needs to be protected'_

Sakusa watched Hinata eat his ice cream, messy and cute. He admires the red hair boy tells him story animatedly with sound effects. Unconsciously reaching for the tissue to wipe the ice cream on Shouyō's cheeks. He didn't notice how Shouyō blushed with the gesture and stutter a little as he tries to continue his story.

Sakusa, calmly listening to Hinata, but deep inside him, he's raising the rainbow flag. Admitting his building feeling for the red-haired boy in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this wasn't even planned. I just randomly type all my thought and now I don't know what's a proper ending for this. I felt like it will be cute if they both show they are interested and then it's up to you to imagine what will happen next. And this wasn't proofread. I need a proofreader who's willing to read all my shitty fics hehehhehe


End file.
